"Tourist Season" My Way
by Danielle Smiley-Face
Summary: Upon hearing the rather negative reviews of "Tourist Season", I had to try and improve upon it. How did I do?


"Tourist Season" My Way  
  
by Danielle :-)  
  
1/31/02  
  
Disclaimer: The original idea for this episode and story belongs to everyone who owns "The Lost World". I just took an episode not many people liked and tried to make it a little better. It wasn't that bad of an episode, in my opinion, because it gave me a lot of ideas, many of which are represented here. :-) I basically borrowed the characters and some of the general plot line.  
  
I've had this part for about half a year so it's not technically new, but I'm no longer sure where I want to go with it. Hopefully if I get feedback I'll be able to finish it so I decided to post what I have.  
  
~~~~  
  
The small helicopter was flying along the island's coastline peacefully, when suddenly a big ball of light rushed towards it. The five passengers didn't have time to react before it engulfed their small aircraft. The engine sputtered, threatening to stop. The pilot couldn't see where he was going, but everyone felt the plane collide with something, yet it kept on going. The ball of light left them, and as their eyes adjusted, everyone could see something was wrong. Where there once had been a tropical coastline, there now were lush trees as far as the eye could see. The engine still sputtered horribly, but numerous prayers and the pilot's skill got it safely to the ground.  
  
While everyone else was still recovering, Rob called out, "Look!"  
  
A group of four people was coming towards them. The young woman in the plane could tell from these people's clothes that, as someone once said, she wasn't in Kansas anymore. The brunette was the last to leave the helicopter. Everyone had already started talking, asking questions. She looked at the group that had approached them and her jaw dropped as realization set in.  
  
The older gentleman of the native group introduced himself and his companions, "I'm George Challenger, this is Ned Malone, Lord John Roxton, and Marguerite Krux."  
  
Rob's father, naturally pessimistic, did not believe his family had gone back in time. The girl knew they had, but she kept quiet. The Dillons and the pilot introduced themselves. The young woman stepped forward, managing a weak, "I'm Marguerite."  
  
Everyone looked from Miss Krux to this new Marguerite.  
  
"I don't think we can handle two Marguerite's!" John Roxton laughed heartily. "His" Marguerite shot him a dirty look.  
  
"You can call me Ree." The 21st century Marguerite said. Her voice held the smallest hint of an English accent.  
  
Ree followed everyone back to the treehouse, numb with disbelief. She tried to take everything in, not wanting to waste this unique experience. Nothing had prepared her for the sophistication of the treehouse- Challenger truly was amazing; as were Veronica's parents, who had built it. As everyone else debated fixing the plane for the tourists or taking it back to civilization, the young tourist explored the treehouse, making sure to get ever detail into her camcorder. Finding herself in Marguerite's room, she picked up a small heart-shaped locket from the bedside table, smiling as she read the inscription.  
  
"What are you doing?!" A harsh voice cried from the stairway behind her.  
  
Ree turned to find a furious Marguerite shooting daggers at her.  
  
"I was just exploring the treehouse." Ree responded innocently.  
  
Marguerite moved threateningly towards the girl, but she did not flinch. Marguerite snatched the locket from the girl's hand, and secured it around her own neck.  
  
"Where you come from, it's all right to go through the belongings of someone who gives you shelter in a strange and dangerous land?"  
  
Ree couldn't help but grin despite the fact that Marguerite looked ready to attack her. This woman who shared her name was everything the younger woman had expected her to be.  
  
"This place is just so cool, I want to see every inch of it." She replied honestly, flashing a smile that most people found irresistible.  
  
Marguerite Krux was not most people.  
  
"You are not going to go through my things ever again, or so help me I will feed you to the raptors! Got it?"  
  
Ree's unfazed grin puzzled her. The girl nodded and swept past Marguerite to explore Challenger's laboratory.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm going hunting." The Great Game Hunter announced to the newly expanded group late the next morning.  
  
Ree looked up at him, excited, "Can I come?"  
  
Marguerite saw her eagerness, 'Not only is Rob attracted to Veronica, but this girl likes Roxton! Looks like she wants to save me the trouble and hand herself to the raptors!' She put her spoon down, no longer hungry.  
  
"The jungle is no place for a lady." Roxton smiled condescendingly.  
  
"I can handle myself." Ree's tone told that she was slightly offended, "I can prove it to you if you like." She challenged him boldly.  
  
"And how would you do that?" Roxton smirked.  
  
She stood and went to his gun rack. She glanced over the collection and grabbed one, made sure it was loaded and headed to the elevator. Everyone looked at her, some with fear that she meant to shoot one of them, others just confused.  
  
"Well, come on." She was impatient.  
  
Roxton shrugged his lordly shoulders as he, Marguerite, Rob, Veronica, and Ned followed her to the jungle floor. Ree grabbed a rectangle of wood, tossed it high up into the air and shot it in half. She shot those two pieces into halves as well, all before they had come halfway back to earth.  
  
Marguerite laughed shortly in disbelief, Rob said, "Sweet!" and the others just gaped. Ree turned to Roxton.  
  
"I assure you that I can hunt just as well as you."  
  
"After you," Roxton smiled at her and ushered her back to the treehouse with a regal sweep of his arm.  
  
'Hmph.' Marguerite scowled as the others rushed back upstairs. 'Maybe she can stay here and I can go back to the 21st century, since Roxton likes her so much.'  
  
Ree and Roxton walked side by side, talking quietly while staying alert to the jungle around them.  
  
"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Roxton inquired with the utmost curiosity.  
  
"Hunting and my family go way back." She replied nonchalantly, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"I'm glad to see it's an art that doesn't die in the future!" Roxton replied happily.  
  
"Well, with endangered species and environmental protection acts and everything, it's nothing like what you're used to."  
  
"Endangered species?"  
  
"Animals who have been hunted so often that their numbers are depleted so much so that they are in danger of disappearing altogether. Nowadays, you can't just go to Africa and hunt something to put on your trophy wall. My grandfather taught me how to hunt on our estate. It's just small plentiful game- the government can do nothing about what happens on a private estate. My family is very proud of our heritage." She grinned as she gave him the hidden compliment.  
  
"You and your friends have different accents. I know they are Americans, but where are you from?"  
  
"England. I spent the past university semester at a school in the States, and met the Dillon's daughter, Sasha. We're all on vacation together, although Sasha wasn't feeling well and stayed at the hotel. I'm sure she's worried about us by now." Her previously cheerful voice was laced with concern.  
  
"Don't worry, Challenger will figure out how to get you home." Roxton replied confidently.  
  
"I know." Ree's voice was confident, too.  
  
They walked for a while, talking easily and enjoying each other's company. The young English lady had many questions about this strange land, her face glowing happier with each new fact or object she encountered. She made sure to capture each and every one of them on camera, knowing a few people who would love to see it once she got back.  
  
Rob was teaching Veronica and Ned how to play Frisbee when Roxton and Ree returned carrying a large raptor tied to a thin tree held between them.  
  
Roxton proudly explained how Ree had killed the charging animal with one shot clean through the skull from a considerable distance. Everyone exclaimed over the fact, talking excitedly.  
  
Ree noticed the one person who wasn't taking part- Marguerite. She stood at the edge of the group and when Ree first glanced at her, Marguerite's resentment was plain. Ree admired the way the older brunette had been able to control her emotions and offered her a smile. Marguerite wasn't about to be made to feel better however, and she turned and headed inside. No one else noticed because they were raptly listening to Roxton finish his 'How Ree Killed the Raptor' tale.  
  
Supper that night was delicious, although Ree noticed that Marguerite's nose was still out of place, and now Challenger seemed slightly disturbed as well. He headed to his lab as soon as the meal was cleared, and Ree followed him. She found him sitting pensively at his workbench.  
  
"Professor Challenger, are you all right?" She inquired.  
  
"Why, yes, of course." He replied.  
  
"Professor, you are not a good liar." She smiled gently, "Are you upset because no one from our group has heard of you or this plateau?"  
  
His eyes widened in surprise at her perceptiveness.  
  
"Well, yes, I expected to make history with this discovery, to prove Maple White's theory as true. Either we still are not believed or we never leave this place." He sighed, not happy with either possibility.  
  
"Professor, I assure you, you do find a way off of this plateau." She sought to reassure him while at the same time not reveal too much.  
  
"I appreciate your trying to make me feel better, but how could you know such a thing if none of you have ever heard of us?"  
  
"I have heard of you." Ree replied softly.  
  
"Then why is this expedition taught about only in some schools and not in others?" He still thought she was lying to help him.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that all of you vowed to keep this place a secret, to save it from what the world would surely do to it? That only your families and close friends would ever hear about its wonders?"  
  
"Why, yes, of course!" He became animated as his brilliant mind expanded on what she had said, "If we were to tell the world about the plateau, they would flock to it in droves. They would probably kill off most of the dinosaurs and bring ruin to all of the wonderfully different people that live here. I don't think I could let that happen, even if it hurt my reputation to return without finding what I had set off to do."  
  
Ree grinned as he rambled, treasuring it.  
  
He continued for a few more minutes on the same train of thought until something else occurred to him.  
  
"You're related to our Marguerite, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Marguerite Elizabeth Roxton. Marguerite and John are my great grandparents." She admitted.  
  
"A-ha! I knew from that first meeting in my study that those two would fall in love!" Challenger exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, but you can't mention it to them!" Ree pleaded, "I do not think they have admitted their love for one another to themselves, let alone each other. I did not want to say anything about my connection to your group, for fear that it might bring them together sooner than they would have without my knowledge. I am afraid that if I say too much about the future, your lives will all change so drastically that I may never be born! I just could not stand seeing you so upset, Professor. I know you will keep my confidence, although you can use your judgment about whether or not to reassure the others that you all do return to London."  
  
"My dear girl! I hardly doubt anything will happen here that will be detrimental to your future. Thank you for sharing all of this with me." The weight of failure was lifted off of his shoulders.  
  
Ree flung her arms around his neck for an impetuous hug before running up the stairs, leaving him to think of numerous things. She had heard many great things about this man, and every one of them had just been proven true.  
  
The Dillons, Ree, and the pilot were hesitant later that day to try the raptor meat that Veronica and Ned had prepared for supper.  
  
Rob was the first one to try it.  
  
"Mmmm! Tastes like chicken!" He exclaimed, causing his party to laugh, leaving the others confused.  
  
"Chicken?" Challenger's brow crinkled in thought.  
  
"I have never compared it to chicken." Roxton added.  
  
"Oh, in the States, I've found that everything supposedly tastes like chicken." Ree explained, having at first been confused by the inaccurate description as well. She took a bite then, chewing slowly as she tried to place the taste, "It doesn't taste like chicken, or anything else I've had. It's an entirely different taste, yet it isn't bad."  
  
After her more reliable review, the others began to eat.  
  
Marguerite was sitting next to Mr. Dillon, flirting with him despite the fact that his wife was right next to him. Mrs. Dillon noticed, and turned to Roxton, across from her. Roxton returned the flirtations, seeking to get back at Marguerite for flirting with Mr. Dillon. Rob Dillon was talking with Veronica and Ned. The plane's pilot, Challenger, and Ree were at the other end of the table and began discussing fixing the plane. Ree didn't know much about a plane's mechanics, but listened avidly along with Challenger as its workings were explained.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marguerite was the first one up the next morning. She was in the kitchen getting some water ready for her morning cup of tea when Ree walked slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have anything that would take care of a bad bout of monthly cramps, would you?" Her voice was tight, features drawn at the intense pain radiating out of her midsection.  
  
"I, too, have often had horrendous crampings. I found a plant here that takes care of them quite nicely." Marguerite replied as she went in search of the medicine. Despite her dislike for the girl, she wouldn't have wished these cramps on anyone.  
  
"My doctor gave me a prescription that works well, but I didn't think I would need it on a day trip so it's at the hotel."  
  
Marguerite grabbed the pouch of medicine and they went back to the kitchen. She poured a small palmful of the greenish-yellow powder into a cup, adding some water. She mixed it thoroughly before passing it to Ree. The sight of the mixture made her already queasy stomach jump all the more, but she took a deep breath and gulped the entire thing down at once.  
  
Marguerite handed her a glass of cold water to help wash it down. She admired the younger woman's resolve at taking the vile potion without so much as a grimace.  
  
"It will take about an hour to make them completely go away. Why don't you go lay down until then?" Marguerite suggested.  
  
Ree nodded and headed back to her mat in Marguerite's room.  
  
Ree managed to fall asleep while the medicine worked its way through her system and when she woke up she felt great. She got dressed for the day's work and went out to the suspiciously quiet great room. The only one in view was Marguerite, calmly reading a book.  
  
"How long was I asleep? Where is everyone?"  
  
Marguerite took her time finishing the paragraph she was reading before laying the book down in her lap.  
  
"You slept for about two hours and everyone left an hour ago. I got elected to stay behind and watch over you. They said they didn't need our help."  
  
"Well, I feel fine now. Thank you." Ree replied gratefully, "I don't want to stay inside all day, we should do something!"  
  
Marguerite raised a delicate eyebrow in her direction. Ree continued excitedly.  
  
"I want to see as much of this plateau as possible. Take me somewhere! Please."  
  
Ree's enthusiasm was starting to become contagious no matter how hard Marguerite tried to stay aloof. There was a slight pause before the reply.  
  
"I never get a day off. I would like to spend it relaxing here, not traipsing through the jungle."  
  
"All right, then. We'll talk." Ree's smile was pleasant and eager as she settled into the chair next to her ancestor. She pressed 'play' on her camcorder but set it down on the floor next to her. She didn't want her great grandmother to know she was recording the conversation because she didn't think she would like it much; but she didn't want to risk forgetting anything Marguerite might tell her.  
  
Marguerite threw the book down into her lap in annoyance, then fixed hard eyes on Ree.  
  
"What is there to talk about? Challenger is the one that knows all about this place." She wondered where on earth this girl had gotten her persistence, searching for a way out. Ree saw her opening and jumped right in.  
  
"We can talk about you." She said this as non threateningly as she could, remembering her grandmother having told her how sensitive Marguerite Krux was about her past. Her mind was already whirling through all the possible ways she might best get Marguerite to open up. It was definitely going to prove difficult.  
  
"Me? What makes you think I'm interesting?"  
  
"Well, you're the only woman to come on this expedition in a time when a woman's independence was looked upon as a bad thing. Plus you single- handedly paid for this expedition even though I'm sure any and all men in your life strongly discouraged it. I highly doubt there are many women like you where you come from."  
  
To be continued? 


End file.
